The screen of the existing liquid crystal display television (LCD TV) is a flat panel or a curved surface. The curved LCD TV display can provide an enveloping sense and three-dimensional sense and improve the visual experience of the customer. However, when the number of people watching at the same time becomes more, the viewing angle not near the center line of the curved surface becomes asymmetry, which affects the experience, then flat panel LCD TV is more suitable for the audience.
That is, the screen curvature of the existing LCD TV cannot be adjusted and cannot be suitable for many different viewing needs.
Therefore, the prior art still needs to be further developed.